Wolf2021's challenge corner
by wolf2021
Summary: Im not that good of a writer myself so Im posting my ideas for you all to write check it out.Questions welcome


Challenge #1

Punisher Naruto challenge

First things first. I have some things to point out. When I think of naruto stories I see some things differently then a good portion of others and I would like to share my thoughts as general rules for my challenges so unless I say otherwise in the challenge's discription try to follow these general rules. That being said write what you want and if you use part of my challenge but decline to use others I will not hold it against you and I will probably still read the story anyway. Now onto the first general rule.

#1: I view the elemental nations as an AR in which the technology level is kinda back and forth thus this world doesn't have the same societal rules we do case in point we in the current time view certain activities as taboo to people till a certain age but if you are in a different place the rules are different so I view a 12 year old ninja in the naruto universe as a sixteen to seventeen year old in our world for this reason only : Life expectancy we can generally live sixty years or more barring environmental hazards but a ninja can expect to have a very short life think max age being something closer to 30 to 40 years tops unless you happen to be really talented but the most loss would come from the early ranks genin and chunin tend to be where most of the casualties in even canon come from so the life expectancy could be expected to be even lower and if that is the case then the genin and chunin level ninja would be encouraged to live their lives to the fullest like a 18 to 20 year old in our world would do. If this doesnt sit well with you you can always change the ages like some authors do

#2Bashing: in my challenges I would avoid bashing to a certain extent for this reason. With no conflict a story gets stale imagine if spielberg had made the nazis so inept they couldn't catch Indiana Jones if the tried the whole film series would have sucked so you want make fun of a character then use a ligitiment reason instead most of the characters have flaws to point out i.e Kakashis laziness ,zabuza's lack of eyebrows etc

#3 good stories aren't cliches. What I mean is there are good cliches and bad cliches knowing when to use a cliche can make it a bad cliché example giving naruto a sword cliché but not necessarily bad giving him a zanpakuto when your story has nothing to do with bleach bad cliché and stop the mob attack beginning to the story it sucks in ninety percent of the stories so unless you have a very good way to do it that makes sense and isn't so over the top that it becomes unreadable just don't do it

that's all for the general rules now the challenge

there are two ways to write this story's beginning the first is an AR where Naruto was treated as Kushina was and became A specialized Jonin that works like the Punisher for his village until some tragedy of your making ( I dont want to give ideas for this but it should involve organized crime in some form I.e remnants of gatos group kill a loved one ,try to kill him almost sucseed etc.)makes him retire as a ninja to fight a war against these people that think they can do what they wish without punishment.

The second is slightly cliched Naruto during one of his early missions or during his early acadamy days stumbles onto one of the Punisher's hide-outs and finds his war journal a couple well preserved guns and a lot of other military gear as well as the training booklets for the weapons and gear he learns from this stuff until he decides to use it as the punisher did

notes for this idea don't pick your favorite weapons to be his starter weapons I would choose weapons that the punisher uses like the Ak-47 and the Colt M1911 .45, the twelve gauge shotgun and the M60 althoughthat last one I would make it a poject that he has to put together from multiple junk m60s because I think that weapon would break down easier than the others the explosives the punisher uses would be I short supply so a possible hook to put the sealing arts into the story as a way to make new explosives for himself.

Pairings: I would suggest an open ended romance with some of the more damaged females like Anko,Yuugao,Kin,Tayuya,or anyone you can write into the story convincingly. No yaoi please just not a good thing to me. What I mean about open ended is they get together to comfort each other and feelings may happen they may not for an example read Sealed Kunai by Kenchi618 as it is a good example of what I'm talking about. This applies to both beginnings

I would avoid bandits as your enemies instead manufacture criminal groups that pull the strings of these roving mercenaries that would make the story pacing easier as it would provide the next enemy for him to fight and kill.

That is it for my challenge or prompt or whatever it is I will respond to questions via pm whether in a review or sent straight to me by pm I hope to see more stories soon thank you.


End file.
